


Nameless

by Ellody01



Series: Nameless [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Crossdressing, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Italian Mafia, Kidnapping, Korean Mafia, M/M, Made up drugs, Multi, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Polyamory, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellody01/pseuds/Ellody01
Summary: Marco Polo is an Italian Korean gang that traveled through Asia and eventually settled in South-Korea. It is known for its multiple locations around the world with the three main ones in Sicily, Tokyo and now Seoul. Their name is of course inspired by Marco Polo, but also the radioactive chemical Polonium.Their members are poisonous, according to Yoongi at least. Poisonous little fuckers who always appear when you least expect it. Marco Polo and Bangtan have been at each other's throat ever since the Italian gang decided to stay in Seoul. After the last gang war ended in a truce he thought he’d seen the last of them but as Yoongi steps into club Downtown he will come to find out that that  can’t be further from the truth.
Relationships: Bangtan Boys Ensemble/Everyone, Bangtan Boys Ensemble/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Series: Nameless [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795522
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	1. Welcome to club ‘Downtown’.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of hopefully many more to come.
> 
> I have a new respect for all the writers who choose to show a lot of warnings, those things cost way too much energy to put together. I will look at each chapter and change them if necessary.
> 
> This is my first story and I hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> Ps. English isn't my first language so if there are any vocabulary/grammar/spelling mistakes... idk, deal with it, lol.
> 
> Bye for now<3

“I just don’t understand why I need to be present for this meeting Namjoon.” Yoongi sighed as he looked from the window to his adviser on his left. He really wasn’t looking forward to discussing a new contract with one of his dealers. “It’s necessary for them to see that you’re not just working behind the scènes Yoongi. You haven’t shown your face in quite awhile. If you keep doing that some people will start to doubt your leadership,” Namjoon calmly explained. 

  
Jimin huffed. “Which idiots are stupid enough to doubt him?” He asked while fixing the knife in his thigh holster. “The Carters, Youngs, Lees and Polos.” Taehyung summed up from the driver's seat. Jimin turned sideways to hit him on the shoulder. “We don’t talk about the Polos. Plus, we have a truce so why would they even bother?” “Don’t play dumb, Jiminie, a truce doesn’t mean shit if the other party looks weak,” Taeyhung stated. 

  
Yoongi closed his eyes. “Can we not talk about the Polos for one night, please?” He asked as they pulled up to club 'Downtown'. The guys grew silent. He took that as a yes and opened his door.

  
Jimin groaned as he stepped out of the car. “Eugh, these [heels](https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/574842339943596233/) are going to give me ingrown toenails.” He put his right hand on Yoongi’s shoulder to keep himself from falling over while he tried to adjust his shoes. “Should’ve chosen a different pair then doll face,” Yoongi teased. The look Jimin gave him was anything but pleased. “These were the only ones that go with this [outfit](https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/574842339943596224/) that YOU gave me, mister. So if I want to complain about the fact that the only pair that matched is too small, than you better prepare yourself for an earful.” 

  
Grinning fondly at the assassin’s behavior Namjoon grabbed a bag from the trunk of the car and started walking away.

  
The group made their way to the cashier who stood right outside the doors of the club. “Name”, he asked without looking up. 

  
“Agust D.” 

  
That made the head of the boy shoot up immediately. Yoongi reveled in the way only a few letters could make people surrender to him. “King D, sir, my apologies.” The boy bowed a full 90 degrees and quickly signaled for the guards to open the doors. 

  
They walked into the establishment and were immediately welcomed by a hostess dressed in a formal uniform. “Welcome to 'Downtown' King D, how can I help you and your party tonight?” She asked after bowing her head. 

  
When she looked up her eyes dragged over Jimin’s form. He could almost hear the judgemental thoughts moving around inside her head and it really made him want to roll his eyes. Sadly, he had a reputation to maintain and they were here for business, not for petty fights. 

  
“I have someone waiting for me at my usual [booth](https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/574842339943596213/).” Yoongi’s gruff voice snapped her attention back to him. She bowed again and started to lead the way. “Follow me then, please.”

  
“King D, welcome!” The dealer said loudly as he stood from the couch to move to one of the stools. Yoongi looked at him and already wanted to turn back around to go home. He really wasn’t looking forward to this. 

  
“Thank you, Jung right?” He asked as he sat himself down with Jimin glued to his site. Jaehyun stuttered as his eyes landed on Jimin. “Yea-yes, Jung Jaehyun sir, from NCT.” 

  
Namjoon joined Yoongi’s other side and laid the bag under the table. “I heard you wanted to discuss some adjustments for your contract with us?” “Yes, I have a ton of ideas and Taeyong said if I wanted them to happen I needed to talk to you.” Yoongi hummed and nodded towards Taehyung to close the curtains. 

  
_Always best to watch out for eavesdroppers._

  
-

  
“This here is your locker and you can find your clothing on the rack over there.” The manager of 'Downtown' pointed towards a neatly organized set of shelves at the left side of the room. “Your shift starts in thirty minutes so you should have enough time to choose a costume and get changed.” 

  
You thanked him for the quick tour of the place and made your way to the clothes. “Oh, Yugyeom-nim-” “You can just call me Yugyeom, Ruby.” “Yugyeom ssi, is there a theme I should follow?” 

  
The manager glanced around the room in thought and then looked you in the eyes. “I want them to cum in their pants the second they lay their eyes on you,” he deadpanned. You laughed, shaking your head and waved him away. 

  
He moved to open the door, “Make me proud tonight Ruby.” With that he left the room. 

  
You sighed as you grabbed a few items and went into one of the changing rooms. The small room had mirrors on all three walls which made it easy to get a full view of your body. After struggling with the thigh high [socks](https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/574842339943596205/) and screwing up your make-up three times, you finally looked at yourself. _Damn, if this doesn’t do the job then I might as well go home._

  
You had chosen to go with an innocent, white angel look and it wasn’t even half bad. The [lingerie](https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/574842339943596194/) fitted you perfectly and the [heels](https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/574842339943596191/), even though highly uncomfortable, really pushed the picture of purity you were looking for. 

  
Looking at the clock you saw that you only had five minutes left. You grabbed a pill from your make-up bag and put it in the small pocket of your [robe](https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/574842339943596177/). With one final glance in the mirror you let your mind fall into your character and walked out of the room. 

  
The red [ruby](https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/574842339943596164/) on your neck seemed to shine as it reflected the lights from the stage. Your red lips moved into a charming smile when you spotted your target sitting in a private booth. 

  
_Let’s get this mission accomplished._

  
-

  
Resisting the urge to yawn Jimin forced himself to look around. He couldn’t see much because of the curtains but he could still make out the bar. Yes, that’s exactly what he needed to get through this dull meeting.

  
Alcohol. 

  
He tapped Yoongi on the shoulder and leaned towards his ear. “Hey, I’m going to get a drink, do you want anything?” Yoongi kissed him on the cheek. “You know what I want dollface.” 

  
Nodding, Jimin got out of the booth and walked to the bar where you were standing with Jackson.

  
“Ruby, I’m serious. Just one date, please?” Jackson pouted at you. Laughing softly you shook your head at him. “The answer always has been and will forever be no Jackson.” 

  
“Pretty, pretty, pretty please?” He whined. “Why would you even want to go on a date with me? You’ve got like half of the female population after your ass,” you said as you pointed towards some girls ogling at him from the end of the bar. He looked at you with puppy eyes. 

  
“But you’re the only one I want to actually capture it. I mean look at you,” his demeanor changed as his eyes roamed over your body from head to toe. “Who wouldn’t want you chasing their behind?” 

  
You grabbed your tray from the counter to hit him with, only to be interrupted by a giggle from your right. 

  
“I mean he’s kind of right. You look gorgeous.” A voice said as you turned around. 

  
_Wow._

  
The guy in front of you could only be described as an ethereal being. He looked like one of those Greek gods from the paintings that your teacher always wanted you to analyze. A Korean Greek god? Maybe even a goddess considering the way he was dressed. 

  
“Thank you but I look rather bland in comparison to you.” You nodded towards his dress and he smiled brightly. “It looks really pretty on you and does amazing things for your thighs.” You emphasized. He looked down and flexed his muscle making you both giggle.

  
“Yes, yes, you’re both extremely hot but Rubyyyy,” Jackson continued to whine, “you still haven’t answered my question.” Rolling your eyes you turned back around. “No Jackson. There ya have it. A simple, direct no.” He began pouting again.

  
“How many more times are you going to ask me out?” You asked as you put the tray back on the counter. “As many times as it takes for you to say yes.” He smiled sweetly. “Eugh, I’m done with you. Serve some drinks so I can do my job.” “I thought your job was to shake what your momma gave ya and make it rain.” You glared at him but before you could do any serious damage to his body a hand got placed on the counter. 

  
“I’d actually like to order a few drinks for table P3.” You looked at Jimin from the corner of your eye and thanked him silently with a smile. “Sure thing hotstuff, which beverages do you desire?” Scoffing at the nickname Jimin ordered a few drinks. He winked at you before he walked away, swaying to the beat of the music.

  
“Now THAT is an ass worth chasing Jackson.” You smirked teasingly. He watched your eyes follow Jimin to his booth. “I wouldn’t try that if I were you, no one can touch the gem of Bangtan.” Your head snapped to him and he laughed at your expression. “Come again? Bangtan is sitting there?” He nodded his head. “I think even King D is present, something about making appearances.” 

  
_This mission just got a whole lot more complicated._

  
“Take this to them will ya?” Jackson asked as he placed the ordered drinks on your tray. You took a few deep breaths to steady yourself before grabbing the tray and walking towards what could be your final job.

  
-

  
“... and that’s why I think either the dosage needs to become higher or the price needs to go lower.” Yoongi just catched the end of Jaehyun’s speech. Maybe he should’ve payed more attention to it but it didn’t matter anyway, the things he was asking for were just ridiculous. 

  
“Listen, Jung, I respect you coming here and actually asking for those kind of changes in person.” The dealer’s face lit up and he saw that his chest puffed out a little in pride. “However,” Yoongi looked him in the eyes and saw Jaehyun’s posture crumble from his cold stare, “upping the dosages of my drugs? Lowering the prices? You’ve got to have some serious balls to even think of such absurd ideas.” 

  
He was really regretting coming here and wasting a perfectly good evening on this bullshit.

  
So when he saw Taehyung opening the curtains he kind of hoped someone had called him in for an emergency. Sadly, that wasn’t the truth. “Boss, your drinks are here.” He signaled to let them in. A squeal was heard from beside him and he looked at Jimin with confusion written all over his face. He knew he loved alcohol but was it truly worth all that noise?

  
“Ruby!” He half-shouted in his excitement. You looked up at the call of your name and smiled at Jimin when you saw him making grabby hands for the Raspberry Cosmopolitan in your hand. He thanked you when you handed the sweet drink to him. “Your an actual angel, darling.” He said gratefully after taking a generous sip.

  
“I’ve got a Gin Negroni,” Namjoon put his hand up and you placed the drink in front of him, “and a Black Russian.” You glanced at Yoongi and saw him roam his eyes over your body. After placing the drink on the table you stood back up. You could still feel his eyes on you as you turned to walk away.

  
“What? No drink for me sweet cheeks?” Jaehyun asked as he pulled at the strings of your robe, making it fall open. You heard a barely contained scuff from Jimin. “I’m sorry baby but this was all that was ordered,” you said with a sugary sweet voice. He pouted at you.

  
“Could you at least keep me some company then? Cause I’m still quite thirsty and you look like a fine, tall glass of water.” 

  
_Oh honey, no._

  
You tried not to feel disgusted with yourself as you forced a giggle out of your mouth. “Well, if you insist.”

  
Yoongi watched as you put down your tray and sat sideways on the dealer’s lap who looked like a kid on Christmas morning. You laid your left arm around his shoulders and started tracing figures on his chest with your right hand. 

  
“What’s your name pretty?” Jaehyun asked breathlessly as you moved around trying to find a comfortable spot in his lap, putting pressure on his groin. “They call me Ruby,” you purred in his ear, “what do you go by, hmm, daddy?” He tightened his hold on your thigh and smirked. “It’s Jung Jaehyun, baby, but you can call me anything you want in that outfit of yours.”

  
_What about an extremely repulsive asshole?_

  
Instead of voicing your thoughts you just giggled again and fluttered your eyelashes at him. “I think I’ll keep calling you daddy then.” You moved to straddle his lap but were interrupted by a cough. 

  
“Jung, do you want to keep talking or are you gonna keep wasting my time?” Yoongi said, grabbing his drink and sipping it slowly. Jimin was already done with his Cosmopolitan and just started eyeing the flower design on your lingerie. Namjoon was on his phone, probably looking for other meetings or events where he needed to be present. Taehyung still stood outside the curtains, hands behind his back. 

  
Yoongi had other ideas for where he could place them but he was still sitting on this stupid couch, talking to someone who clearly wasn’t interested in selling his ideas anymore. 

  
_God, what a fucking merry dance._

  
His annoyed tone seemed to grab Jaehyun’s attention though and the dealer quickly pulled your arm from his neck, shooting you an apologetic look. “I’m sorry baby but I’ve gotta do some business.” Yoongi rolled his eyes. This guy really thought he was a big deal, didn’t he?

  
“Really?” You asked with pouting lips. Jaehyun nodded and padded your ass to get you off his lap. You stood up and slipped your hands in your robe. “Let me give you one of my goodbye kisses then, daddy.” He grinned and pulled you back by your wrist. “I would gladly receive one of those angel.” You giggled and grabbed his face in your hands. 

  
You started with little kisses on his throat, slipping the pill out of your left hand and right into your mouth. Then you kissed him passionately and invaded his mouth with your tongue when he groaned. 

  
The pill on your tongue was easily delivered in the back of the target’s throat. You prolonged the kiss to keep him distracted before finally pulling away. It all happened in a matter of seconds. Jaehyun swallowed when your lips moved from his. You smiled sweetly at him and stood up from his lap, gathering the empty glasses on your tray.

  
Yoongi catched your eye and you saw the lust floating around behind them. You turned your back to him and walked towards the curtains, giving your target one last sultry glance. He was still watching you with rapt attention. Taehyung opened the curtains for you and you laughed softly as you stept out of their booth.

  
_Enjoy the ride, boys._

  
-

  
“So, where were we gentleman?” Jaehyun asked as he not-so-subtly tried to rearrange his pants. “I was about to send you home with a broken finger, rib or toe. Your choice.” Yoongi said as he sipped the last of his Black Russian, not looking bothered by his statement at all. 

  
The dealer on the other hand choked on air and dropped to his knees immediately. “I’m so sorry if I offended you sir. Please accept my deepest apologies. I was a fool to ask for such idiotic changes.” He rushed to say while bowing with his head on the ground. A laugh escaped Yoongi as he stood up, only to crouch down in front of the guy. “You see Jung, the changes aren’t really the issue here. Sure, it was still stupid to even ask but I won’t let Jimin dismantle your bones for that.” 

  
He looked back at the mentioned assassin and was met with a wicked smile. 

  
“The problem is the fact that you let a woman interrupt your business deal like that. I don’t think Taeyong will be very happy with that when he finds out. You also disregarded my warning when I asked you to stop wasting my time.” He stood back up with a groan. “Instead of sending her away, like I expected you to do, you gave her a ‘goodbye kiss’. Quite a show if I may add, but that doesn’t change the fact that you did it in front of me. In front of my crew. A crew that has better things to do than watch you french an escort.”

  
“Hey, don’t call Ruby an escort,” Jimin complained softly from behind him. “She’s really sweet.” Yoongi turned around and gave him an unimpressed look. “You really want to argue about that right now dollface?” Jimin huffed and crossed his arms but said nothing. “Thought so.”

  
“Euhm, boss?” Namjoon asked, concern clear in his voice. “What?” Yoongi said as he turned back around to the dealer still on the floor. “Oh, that’s not good.”

  
Jaehyun lay sprawled out in a small puddle of blood and… _Is that foam?_ Yoongi took a step closer to see where the substance was coming from. He didn’t find any marks on the body but when the dealer started choking his attention went to his mouth and that’s when he saw it.

  
A mixture of blood, spit and foam was slowly making its way onto the ground. “Any idea why this is happening Namjoon?” He asked while stepping back to join Jimin who was now standing near the curtains. “No, he just started bleeding from his mouth I guess.” “You guess? Are you serious?” Namjoon glared at him. “He had his head on the ground the entire time, what do you expect from me? Being able to look through his skull to see what’s happening?”

  
“Taehyung, get in here,” Yoongi called. The captain quickly made his way inside. His eyes looked around the room before landing on the dying man in front of him. “Planned, accident or not involved?” Was the only thing he asked as he looked at Yoongi. “Not involved so the only option is that escort Ruby. Shutdown the whole club. I don’t want anyone going in or out until we have her in our possession.” 

  
Taehyung nodded and went back outside while conversing with someone through his earpiece. 

  
Yoongi let out a heavy sigh. “This night just keeps on being really fucking annoying.” Jimin looked at him with sympathetic eyes. “It will be alright baby. We’ll be in bed before you know it.” “I hope you’re ready to say goodbye to your sweet Ruby.” He said. “Honestly if she did it I don’t even hold it against her,” Jimin shrugged. “That guy was just disrespectful and nasty.” He stuck his tongue out making Yoongi laugh. 

  
“True, but I don’t like the fact that she did it so close to us. What if she plans to do something to one of us in the future? I’d rather not die while foaming from the mouth.” He grabbed Jimin’s hand and made his way out of the booth. Namjoon took the bag out from under the table and followed after them. 

  
They all halted their steps when Taehyung’s voice made itself present in their ears. 

  
“Got her.”

  
_This night was far from over._

  
-

  
Exiting the booth you focused on maintaining a normal walking pace. You placed the tray with empty glasses on the counter and waved your hand at Jackson. “Hey, I’m going to reapply my makeup for a second.” He nodded at you. “Sure thing.” 

  
After slamming the door of the dressing room behind you and leaning against it, you finally felt like you could breathe. 

  
_Okay, y/n, calm down._

  
You took a deep breath and started to change into your black [outfit](https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/574842339943637064). It was still classy enough to not stand out in the club crowd but since it was completely black you could easily disappear in the dead of night.

  
Looking around the room you spotted an empty trashcan. You grabbed your angel outfit and threw it in there with the content of one of the many perfume bottles on the dresser. Lighting up a few matches you tossed them in one by one, watching as the fire consumed the white lace. 

  
_Bye-bye, sweet angel._

  
When you opened the door you were met with chaos. Turns out that little drug Lisa sold you worked faster than you thought. You quickly made your way towards the emergency exit, vanishing from sight between panicked clubgoers. With one foot outside of the door your mind already started celebrating pulling off another mission unnoticed. 

  
Since your mind was elsewhere occupied, it didn’t give out alarm signals for the figure watching you from the shadows.

  
You were just a few meters away from the club when you were harshly pulled into an alley. Out of reflex your legs instantly kicked out at whoever was trying to get you off of the street. You heard a groan coming from your attacker and tried to turn around but the hold they had on you was too tight. 

  
Suddenly you felt an enormous pain in your stomach which made you double over. “Motherfucker.” You coughed as you tried to regain balance. Your attacker didn’t give you a chance though as they punched your jaw hard, making your vision go black. The last thing you heard was a low, honeyed voice. 

  
“Got her.”

  
...

  
When you woke up all you could see was… 

  
Nothing. 

  
You couldn’t see shit. Everything was dark. Black. Unlit. You tried moving your hands but were met with resistance. The same happened when you struggled to separate your feet. Wiggling your body was all you could do so you tried to move around a bit.

  
Out of nowhere you were swerved to the right. The sudden movement made your body hurl itself against the side of something hard.

  
_Great, they threw me in the trunk._

  
So wiggling like a fish was of no use and trying to figure out where you were, was also useless since you didn’t know how long you were out for. What you did know, was that you were attacked in an alley back at 'Downtown', got knocked out and thrown in the trunk of a car driven by some lunatic.

  
_Seriously, who swerves this fucking much?_

  
As you closed your eyes again, you could only hope that your kidnappers would soon arrive at their location. 

  
-

  
“Tell me why we let Joonie drive again?” Jimin asked as he fell on Yoongi for the tenth time. “Because while Tae was busy putting Ruby in the trunk and you and I were talking to Jackson, he decided to get in the driver’s seat,” Yoongi said. “Like the genius he is,” he added, sarcasm filling every word.

  
“Oh shut up,” Namjoon hissed, “it’s not that bad.” Taehyung laughed loudly. “You almost make me pity the poor woman. I hope for her that she’s still knocked out.”

  
Jimin squeezed Yoongi’s hand, making him look his way. “Do you really think she did it?” He asked seriously. “Afraid so, love. You saw the footage. I don’t know how she did it, but I think we’ll find out tonight.” Jimin nodded and started drawing patterns on his hand. 

  
“I’m sorry, dollface. I thought this would be a calm night.” Yoongi said as he kissed Jimin’s cheek. “It’s okay, we can go back to the club another time. Let’s just say you owe me a peaceful night.” He shrugged. Yoongi smirked at him. “I don’t think any night with you would be described as peaceful.”

  
Jimin giggled and pulled his face towards him to place a sweet peck on his lips. It turned into a passionate kiss quickly, making both of them smile.

  
“I’d hate to interrupt you two, but we’ve got a woman to interrogate.” Namjoon said as he drove into the garage of the gang’s [mansion](https://www.papercitymag.com/real-estate/9030-sandringham-memorial-mega-mansion-houston-dream-house/#259054). 

  
“Let’s get this night over with boys.”

  
-

  
The second time you opened your eyes the light situation hadn’t changed. Your limbs were still tied together but this time you weren’t rolling around in the back of a car. This time you were sitting up on an uncomfortable, solid chair.

  
Your ears picked up a few voices speaking in Korean, voices that you recognized. 

  
“If she doesn’t wake up in the next minute I’m emptying this bottle over her head.”

  
“Agust, no, what did that champagne ever do to you?”

  
“We’ve got enough of these in our stock, dollface, I will just grab another one for you.”

  
Bangtan. Your kidnappers were Bangtan. 

  
_You can work with that y/n._

  
You coughed and the voices immediately stopped talking.

  
Yoongi turned around with the champagne bottle still in his hand. The girl, Ruby, was tied to a chair in front of him. He couldn’t see her eyes because of the blindfold, but her head was aimed straight towards him. 

  
“Did y’all disappear or something? Thought I was about to be showered with expensive champagne.”

  
“Do you know who you’re talking to Ruby?” He asked, trying to keep his tone cold and low. 

  
She tilted her head. “Not really. Don’t know if you’ve noticed but my eyesight is kind of blocked at the moment.”

  
Jimin giggled softly and quickly covered his mouth when Yoongi glared at him. “Sorry, sorry,” he whispered with a smile.

  
Yoongi signaled to Taehyung to remove the blindfold. He yanked it off her head and threw it to the side before standing next to her chair. Her eyes went to him first and then focused on the couple in front of her.

  
He saw her eyes widen as they found Jimin’s. “Oh, hi, I remember you cutie.” She smiled at him and Jimin… 

  
Jimin blushed. He fucking blushed from a nickname of one of their captives. 

  
“That must make you, euhmm, King D?” She asked him.

  
He looked at her again. “Yes.”

  
She laughed, making Yoongi even more confused than he already was. 

  
“King D. What does that stand for, King Dickface? King Dipshit? King Deficiente?” She completely cracked up at this point. 

  
Yoongi grabbed her jaw and squeezed it tightly until she stopped laughing. “What’s about to happen to you is not very funny, Ruby, so I’d try to keep my mouth shut if I were you,” he said. Ruby yanked her head out of his grip and looked at him. “Fine, I won’t laugh but let me just say that you should really change your name.”

  
“I don’t think I will, seeing as it’s feared all around the world,” he stated. There was a tiny bit of pride noticeable in his voice. He worked hard to get to the point where just his name made people crumble. Yoongi often wondered if the sacrifices he made were all worth it but those thoughts would only lead him on a path of doubts he’d rather not walk. Usually he got sidetracked by alcohol or sex before he could get stuck in the vicious circle of what if’s. 

  
“Feared by the entire world? Was that really what you wanted to be when you were a child?” She asked him with a sudden note of seriousness in her tone. He looked away as he thought about it. “If I wanted to talk about my childhood I would’ve snatched a therapist and not an escort.”

  
Ruby scoffed at that. “Escort? If you wanted to have sex you could’ve just asked.”

  
“Yeah? Like how that dead guy asked for a goodbye kiss? I don’t think he knew how literal you would take it,” Yoongi said. 

  
He watched her patiently, waiting for a reaction that would show she was guilty and indeed killed Jung Jaehyun. 

  
For awhile she just looked at him. Studying him as he studied her. 

  
“He asked for a goodbye kiss and I gave him one,” she eventually said. “I don’t understand what that has to do with you kidnapping me and since it’s getting quite late I would like to know what you want from me.”

  
“Let’s start with your name,” Yoongi said. This could become interesting, he thought as he sat down besides Jimin on the couch opposite of the girl.

  
“Ruby.”

  
“No, I don’t believe that’s your name. Well, it’s your stage name or whatever it is called that you escorts use. I want to know your real name.”

  
“Ruby,” she answered again.

  
“It’s gonna be like that, huh?” Yoongi asked. The girl stayed still and blinked at him with uninterested eyes, clearly not anticipating his next move. He nodded his head towards Taehyung, who slowly took out his gun and pointed it at her head. She turned her head towards Taehyung and winked at him.

  
“Colt Python, lovely choice.”

  
Taehyung stayed silent and just stared at her.

  
“No? Nothing? You don’t really talk much. A bit rude to ignore the person you punched in the gut but you do you, I guess.” She shrugged and turned her head back to Yoongi.

  
Jimin was still watching her from the couch, listening to the conversation. He saved all the information she gave away in his head. So far he didn’t have much but she had to be part of some type of gang. She knew who they were, had obvious knowledge of weapons and was definitely trained in some type of martial arts if the way Taehyung had been limping was anything to go by.

  
“So, King Douche, I don’t think I’m here to have a cup of tea with you and discuss this weeks latest gossip. Could you get on with it and tell me how I offended the man who is feared around the world?” She asked with her words full of sarcasm.

  
Yoongi decided to take another route. Just being in their presence didn’t seem to be effective but threatening one's life always did the trick.

  
"I could kill you right now, you know? So I'd watch that pretty mouth of yours sweetheart."

  
"Kay? The ability to kill me is nothing impressive and it's also not the best threat, you wanna know why, handsome?"

  
She fluttered her eyelashes at him and tilted her head slightly to the right, becoming the perfect picture of innocence. God, the things Yoongi could do to destroy that he thought as he scoffed loudly. 

  
"Yes, I would love to know how this does not look like a threat to you," he said, smiling to himself as Taehyung placed the barrel of his gun against her temple.

  
"It's cause my neighbors could kill me if they wanted to, the cute bartender from Downtown could too, hell even I could kill myself. Believe it or not I tried to, but as you can see my attempts have been rather futile."

  
She stared him right in the eyes and Yoongi felt himself get lost in those green pools of every emotion but the one he expected. He saw no fear, distress, surprise or even anger. Not even disgust. No, it was hard to get an idea of what was going on behind the windows to her soul. Did she even have one? Because having a soul meant having a mind, a mind that's supposed to be able to think rationally. A mind that's supposed to be giving signals to her body that she is in danger right now.

  
Still, all he saw was mischief, courage, calmness, even boredom. Boredom of all things. The girl had a fucking gun to her head, was tied down to a chair with nowhere to go and she had the audacity to look bored.

  
She took him out of his thoughts when he started seeing her mouth move again, tongue rolling around to create syllables to words no one had ever dared to speak to him.

  
"Killing doesn't make you powerful because anyone can do it. Even a little kid could take a knife in their hands and push it somewhere in to your body. It's the ones that survive that knife you need to watch out for. As the brilliant Kelly Clarkson once said: 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger'."

  
"I don't think you got the point though, sweetheart. All the power in this room right now belongs to me. I-"

  
"No, it doesn't and no, I most certainly did get the point. I know that you call the shots here but that's exactly it. After you let blondie over here shoot me, I go on my merry way to meet dear old Luci. So my mind won't be here anymore but I still hold the power over your next decision."

  
Taehyung scoffed when he heard the nickname and flicked his hair, this only provoked a giggle out of the girl. He was getting annoyed, no scratch that, he was annoyed and was starting to get angry. He brought his finger closer to the trigger. God, did he want her to stop talking and smiling like she wasn't about to be bleeding out on this floor.

  
Yoongi on the other hand only got more intrigued. The way the girl spoke freely to him was new and unfamiliar. Only his inner circle could talk to him like that and even then he usually got irritated by it. This girl right here, who still hadn't told him her fucking name, was a mystery to him and Yoongi didn't like mysteries. He wasn't here to play clues but still he sat there, on his velvet seat, trying to figure out the impeccable woman in front of him.

  
"Why do you think you have any power over any decision I make, huh?" He wasn't any closer to getting information from her and it started to get at him. The night had been tiring enough and his patience was running extremely thin at this point.

  
"Cause when I'm here, bleeding out on this floor, you're going to have to decide what to do with my body. Within the first hour you will need to think about it. Even if you don't acknowledge it with words and just a head nod to Jung Hoseok over there. It's still gonna be me you're thinking about."

  
As her little speech came to an end everyone gaped at her. Then she suddenly felt a gust of wind in front of her. She started breathing through her nose as soon as she felt fingers tightening around her throat.

  
"Tell me how you know that name," Yoongi demanded in a cold and deadly voice that usually had everyone scrambling to their knees to do everything he pleases. But not the girl in front of him, no, she looked him straight in the eye and smirked.

  
"Marco Polo, bitch."


	2. Three questions, a hundred answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re back at the mansion of Bangtan. The guys try interrogating the girl they captured, but things don’t go according to plan and a lot of new information is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a minute, lol. I don't have a posting schedule and only really write when I have inspiration so that's why this second chapter took awhile. But I finally made a storyline and I have many, many ideas for the future of these characters. Please let me know if you enjoyed it!

**Monday 8th of June, 2020**

"Three days, it has been three days since that bitch from Marco Polo last opened her mouth Jin. I want answers and I wanted them yesterday so when the fuck is she gonna start talking?" Yoongi yelled at his old friend. He didn't mean to lose his temper like this but it had been a stressful couple of days for him. Not only for him, he knows that, his whole crew has become anxious and nobody has slept more than a few hours. 

He still didn't know how it all went down. After the girl spoke Hope's real name it escalated quickly. The only thing he saw was a red flag flowing right in front of him and like a bull he barreled straight towards it. Nobody knows the real names of his inner circle. For a few years even he was clueless to what some of them were called. Their names were only revealed to those who earned their trust and Yoongi knew damn well that nobody from Marco Polo earned that privilege. 

So, how did she know? How did she gain this knowledge? Where did she even find it? Did she know all of their names? Questions have been running through his mind 24/7 and he wanted answers but those were difficult to obtain. See, right after she called him a bitch, which still upset him, the girl revealed a pill from under her tongue that she broke with her teeth and swallowed before her words even reached his ears. He didn't know what it was but it knocked her out cold within a minute. It confused the fuck out of him.

<...<

Yoongi stared as the girl went unconscious in his hands. Her body fell forward but was held back by the rope that tied her to the chair. He released his hand from her jaw and tapped her cheek. “Hey, nameless,” he tapped her a little harder. “Agust, stop, it’s not gonna work. She’s out,” Jimin said as he stood from the couch and crouched in front of the girl. He opened her mouth and started feeling around with his finger.

“Euhm, Jimin, I don’t think that’s better than tapping her cheek,” Taehyung said, unsure of what the assassin was doing. “Shush.” Jimin felt his finger hook on something in the back of the girl’s mouth and pulled it out. He held the tiny bag triumphantly between his fingertips. “This, my loves, is the culprit. Well, what was inside this little bag is the culprit but that’s gone now.” 

Hoseok walked forward and took the bag from Jimin, examining it closely. He smirked. “She’s definitely part of Marco Polo.” A sigh came from his left. “We kind of already figured that out Hope, welcome to the party,” Taehyung deadpanned with a fancy wave to their surroundings. Hoseok rolled his eyes at him. “That was just a guess because she said their name, now you know for sure,” he said as he waved the bag around like a flag. 

“How come?” Yoongi asked, doubting that a bag could so easily reveal which gang she belonged to. “You know those suicide pills that agents used during World War ll?” “Yeah, what about them? She’s still breathing so it couldn’t have been that.” Hoseok laughed. “No, she didn’t use one of those but she did use the same method.” He walked over to the couch and sat down in a relaxed position. “When I was still with the Polos-” “Hobiii,” Jimin interrupted with a whine as he crawled towards him. Hoseok stopped and pulled the pouting boy in his lap. “I know you don’t like me talking about my time there, baby, but it’s important right now.”

He rubbed comforting circles on Jimin’s thigh to soothe him. “When I was there I saw a lot of twisted shit but this stuff really surprised me. Little bags like this one,” he held up said item, “were used to store suicide pills and the like. It’s very smart actually. They figured that when someone got captured that person didn’t have the time nor possibility to grab a pill from their pockets, so they just put them in their mouths. Ready for use when needed.” 

“And she used one to store something that would knock her out?” Hoseok tilted his head. “I think so yeah, she put it in the back of her mouth. See these strings?” Yoongi nodded. “They tie these around their teeth so the bag falls under their tongue. When they press against it the pill pops out. Then they just bite it, swallow it and tada... No chance of getting tortured or spilling any information.”

Jimin let out a whistle. “Damn. She’s just getting more interesting with the minute,” he said. He watched the girl in front of them for a minute, wrecking his memory of places he could've seen her before or people he could’ve seen her with. The assassin knew many people, it was one of the reasons why he got on Bangtan’s radar. His connections all around the world, both above and under-ground were extremely useful and valuable. Especially during things like this. Finding out who their chosen victims were was one of his main tasks, besides killing anyone who crossed his lovers of course. 

When nothing came to mind he figured he didn't know her, but someone might. 

“Hobi, I know it’s highly unlikely, but do you recognize her? Since she said your name and all.” Hoseok looked at the girl in front of him. If he were to be honest he did have an idea of who she might be. Although he prayed it wasn’t true. “Maybe,” he shook his head, “but I want to be sure before we take that road.” 

“Why not just figure it out on the way? A guess is a guess, babe, we need to help each other with this one.” Taehyung told him as he crouched in front of the girl and examined her. “Not this one, guys, seriously. If I’m right, then prepare yourselves for another war.” Hoseok padded Jimin’s thigh to get him to stand up. He walked to the girl and started untying her. After getting her upper body free, he ripped her sweater.

“Whoa, hold up, this is not how we treat-” “I know Chim and I’m not gonna undress her, that’s Solar’s job. I just need to see her back.” He moved the fabric out of the way and started searching for the only clue he could think of. 

Her upper back was bare of anything, just pure, naked skin. If you ignored the scars that is, but Hoseok wasn't looking for those. All of them had at least one reminder of ugly times on their body's. That didn't make it clear she was a Polo. 

He pulled the entire sweater of her body and threw it somewhere in a corner. His eyes slowly made their way down… His lips turned into a tiny smile when he saw the inked picture placed on her lower back. 

_ Found ya.  _

Right there, just above the waistband of her pants, was a beautifully detailed snake. He couldn't deny that the design was gorgeous, but it wasn't the snake that grabbed the man’s attention. It was the tattoo hidden underneath. He guessed the purpose of the snake was to hide the compass he knew by heart. Hoseok couldn't understand why the snake didn't cover the whole thing though. It didn't even look like it was supposed to be hiding it. The snake was put in a position in which it added to the tattoo, instead of covering it up. 

The compass was what he had been looking for. It was the brand mark of Marco Polo, any member has one somewhere on their body. He can still feel the scar burning on his left bicep from where sharp stones had slashed the skin when he tried to get rid of his. 

Only his didn’t have a poisonous snake resting in the middle. 

Hoseok grabbed the girl out of the chair and lifted her in his arms, making sure her back was visible for the rest of the guys. 

“So? Do you know who she is now that you’ve seen this tattoo?” Yoongi asked him, annoyance starting to leak in his voice. He was getting exhausted and just wanted to lay his head down on his pillow and sink into the heaven that was his matress. 

“Yeah,” Hoseok answered rather sombly, looking down at the face of the girl he once thought he would never see again. A heavy silence fell over the room as everyone waited for him to tell them who she was but Hoseok seemed to get lost in his thoughts. 

And he was. Every single memory of her came rushing back to the forefront of his mind from the deepest parts where he had buried them a long time ago. He was speechless and couldn’t believe that he didn’t recognize her the second Taehyung carried her through the front door. 

_... _

**Friday 18th of August, 2006**

_ “Mamba, meet our newest soldier Jay.” His capo said to the girl standing in front of him, well not in front of him. She was hidden behind a guy he knew to be Viper, the son of Consigliere Rizzo. Still, the twelve-year-old could feel her piercing gaze even if he couldn’t see her eyes and Mamba? What was it with all the snake names in this gang? _

_ “Welcome, Jay,” the girl said in a calm voice, walking past Viper to greet him. Hoseok stared at her, bowing his head, because even if he didn’t know her status, the fact that she was specifically introduced to the boy gave him a hint that she stood far above him. _

_ “He’s going to be molded into the perfect bodyguard for you, Mamba,” the capo said. The girl scoffed at that. “I don’t need a fuc-” “Mamba,” the guy next to her said. Hoseok didn’t know their relationship, but they seemed to be very close as the girl only rolled her eyes and went silent.  _

_ Suddenly, her attention was on him again and he straightened up immediately. He had the idea she was about to analyze him and decide if he was worth it or not. His life lay in her hands, he figured, since he was supposed to become her bodyguard and all that jazz. If she decided he wasn’t good material to start with he had no doubt that they would replace him in a heartbeat, and he would be without his own rhythmic muscle. _

_ “Fine,” the girl said as a sigh left her. “See ya another time then, Jay.” _

_ … _

**Friday 18th of July, 2008**

_ “Mamba, come on. You don’t need to learn all of that. What use would I be for if you didn’t need me?” Hoseok said, trying to get her to stop training. “Jay, I know you’ll be my bodyguard, my human shield, my personal escort for the rest of my life. Don’t you think it’s important I know the basics of self-defence? Like, for when you’re not present,” the girl said as she took a break to catch her breath.  _

_ “Muay Thai isn’t exactly a basic of self-defence, Mamba,” he sighed. He knew there was no arguing with her but even after two years he still tried. Every. Single. Time. _

_... _

**Tuesday 17th of March, 2009**

_ “Mamba, I’m fine. I promise.” Hoseok insisted for the tenth time. They were just a few cuts, nothing he hadn’t experienced before. “No, Jay, you’re not. You’re literally bleeding from multiple spots on your body. The person I’m looking at right now is far from fine.” She tutted disapprovingly as she started treating his wounds. _

_ “I can’t believe he actually send you to do his dirty work.” “It’s what I’m training for bab-” He quickly stopped himself from finishing that sentence, but the girl was too pissed off to notice his slip-up. “No, it’s not. You’re training to become my bodyguard, not his personal minion.” She huffed irritatedly. Hoseok’s eyes shot up at that and he smirked. “Oh, so now you finally accept that, huh? Took you long enough,” he teased. _

_ She slapped his shoulder softly, trying not to hurt him any further than he already was, although it was really tempting when he was being a smartass. “Shut up. I still don’t like it.” But even as she said it, he saw the small upward quirk of her lips. _

_... _

**Friday 25th of September, 2009**

_ “Mamba, you’ve got to get up. You can’t keep lying in bed all day.” Hoseok looked at the fifteen-year-old who was wrapped up tightly in her covers. He sighed, knowing he probably wouldn’t get her out today. Just like all the other times the past week. _

_ “Baby, I know you don’t want to and if I could I would give you all the time to properly grieve, but you need to get out. Otherwise it won’t be me asking anymore, your father is going to demand your presence soon.” He hated using her father against her, but he was telling the truth. Her father wouldn’t be as lenient as he was being right now, even if he had just lost his own son.  _

_ A broken voice startled him out of his thoughts. “I-I can’t, I can’t JayJay,” a sob wrecked through her body and Hoseok could swear he felt it tearing through his heart. “I know, baby, I know, but I need you to be really strong right now and just, just take small steps for me. Let’s take a shower, huh? Or a bath?” He asked her. Trying everything to get her out of that fucking bed. _

_ … _

**Friday 18th of November, 2011**

_ “Mamba, now is not the time to play games with me. Where the fuck are you?” Hoseok yelled out while the burning smoke only got bigger and thicker. He covered his mouth with his shirt as he desperately tried to catch a glimpse of icy blonde hair. _

_ The wind picked up and he finally got a clearer view of his surroundings. Looking to his right he saw the car that had driven off the road. “No,” he whispered after spotting a girl trying to crawl out of the wrecked vehicle. A fire made itself present in the back of the car. “No, no, no... Mamba, get out of there!” _

_ Hoseok fell down when a loud explosion followed the fire. Squeezing his eyes shut he told himself to wake up, to open his eyes and see that his angel was perfectly okey, sleeping right next to him. But his eyes didn’t open to that image.  _

_ All he saw was fire. Fire everywhere and no angel in sight. His ears picked up a sound that reminded him of a screeching banshee. Only minutes later would he find out that it was his own voice, screaming in agony as the girl was no longer there, no longer present in his life. The only light he had known, his little star, burned out without ever saying goodbye.  _

_... _

Jimin saw the emotions flashing over Hoseok’s face. He walked up to him and cradled his tear stained cheeks in his hands. “Hobi,” he locked eyes with the shocked man, “can you come out of your head for us?” His hands slowly started stroking over his lover’s cheekbones, trying to get him back to reality.

Hoseok blinked a few times and shook his head. Noticing that his body was shaking he carefully laid the girl on the couch. Jimin was right behind him and grabbed his face again, wiping each offending tear off his cheeks with his fingers. 

“What happened my love?” He asked in a soft voice, not wanting to scare Hoseok now that he was in such a vulnerable state. Taehyung and Yoongi stepped closer to the pair, both shocked to see such an emotional reaction out of their boyfriend. 

Hoseok took Jimin’s small hands in his and kissed them. After taking a deep breath he turned towards Yoongi, completely ignoring Jimin’s question. “I need to go to bed. Can I tell you tomorrow, please?” He asked, after clearing his throat. Yoongi looked at him, saw the heartbroken look in his eyes and wrapped his arms around him tightly. “Of course, Seokie, don’t force yourself to tell us right now,” he gave the man a sweet peck on the lips, but didn’t let go.

It had been a long time since he last saw Hoseok like this, shaking, crying and on the verge of breaking. Determination to find out who this girl was and who she was to his lover grew in him. He needed to know who the woman was that crashed into their life’s for he knew she wouldn’t leave soon and definitely not without leaving destruction behind. 

“Why don’t you go with Jimin to his room? Tae and I will wait on the rest of the guys and give them a quick briefing of what’s going on and then we’ll join you, if you want. You can also just go to your own room, I don’t know wha-” Yoongi got interrupted by a giggle. He was glad to hear the other laugh again.

“You’re rambling Yoongles,” Hoseok said with a grin on his face that got even bigger when Yoongi scrunched up his face at the nickname. “I’ll let you have that one since we’re all tired and want to go to bed. So,” he patted Hoseok’s ass and let go of him, “go up with Jimin.”

Another giggle was heard and he expected to see the two of them disappear through the doors, but Hoseok surprised him for the second time tonight. He walked towards the girl on the couch and crouched down, caressing her face with his left hand, a sad smile on his lips. 

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do, angel.”

With that he left the room, leaving a lot of confusion behind. Jimin send one questioning look back at Yoongi and Taehyung, who both shrugged since neither of them had any answers. 

“What the fuck was that?” Taehyung asked Yoongi as soon as the others had left hem.  _ Blunt as always _ . “I have no clue, Tae, but we need to get her out of here, otherwise the guys will explode before we even have a chance to explain the disaster that’s been this night.” He said. “We can place her in the Light room,” he suggested. 

They did just that.

  
  


After Yoongi had explained the events of that night to the other guys he could finally slip under the covers and get a full three hours of sleep. They had planned to wake the girl up the next day for questioning, but she didn’t give any signs of consciousness for the entire hour they tried to wake her up. Taehyung got pissed off and offered to  _ “awake the bitch with a kick to the ribs,” _ but Hoseok shoved him against the nearest wall before he could even take one step towards the bedroom. 

So, Namjoon advised to leave her alone and check on her every hour or so. The day went on as usual, a few business meetings, approving new soldiers, making sure Taehyung and Jungkook didn’t kill them within the first hour. All in all a pretty peaceful day, which left Yoongi with an itch when he stepped through the front doors of their mansion. Because the King didn’t have peaceful days, Agust D doesn’t go a day without getting challenged and Min Yoongi hasn’t rested since that dreadful night all those years ago.

He needn’t to worry though, since that itch was about to get scratched by sharp manicure nails and sadly for him not the ones his kittens loved to wear so much. 

In the evening, after all the guys had devoured Jin’s newest culinary creations and were lounching around, they heard a scream coming from the light room. Yoongi arrived first and stopped dead in his tracks when he took in the scene in front of him. On the ground next to the bed lay Jin, covered in the noodlesoup he’d made for the girl as dinner. The first thought running through Yoongi’s head was that she had attacked him and escaped. His eyes quickly scanned the room and soon found a pair of piercing eyes staring back at him. 

“Jin,” he said as he hesitantly stepped in the older guy’s direction, “would you be so kind to explain what the hell happened?” Jin stood up and glared to the bed where the girl sat straight against the headboard. “Well, Agust,” he began with a huff, “I was just turning on the light and walking towards the bed. Of course I expected her to still be asleep so you can imagine my surprise when I put down the soup to see her eyes wide open. Not just that, at the exact moment our eyes met she said  _ boo _ .” The girl started smiling at that. “The only acceptable response to that was to fall down on the ground and I’d rather not disappoint the newest addition to this household.”

Yoongi shook his head as he tried not to laugh at the bullshit story Jin had just created. “Well, how thoughtful of you to not embarrass our guest with an inappropriate reaction.” At this Jin nodded his head, still holding tight on selling his excuse. “Yes, I thought so too.” 

The door got pushed open further and the rest of the guys made their way into the room. “Is everything okay?” Namjoon asked, looking adorably confused as he stared at Jin, still covered in noodle soup. “Yes RM, nothing happened.” “Nothing happened?!” Jin shrieked as he flung his arms around, noodles swinging around the room. One fell on the girl’s face and Yoongi went to take it off.

He hissed as sharp nails suddenly dug in his wrist, preventing his hand from touching the girl’s face. Within seconds he was pushed back behind Jungkook who made to grab the girl. She jumped up on the headboard of the bed, out of his reach, which even Yoongi had to admit was pretty admirable. That headboard was almost as thin as his arm, she definitely had to have some training.

“However fun it would be to stand here with all of you and watch Jungkook hunt his new prey down, I’m feeling really disgusting right now. So, please, everyone GET OUT OF MY WAY.” Jin yelled, he was already starting to shake. Namjoon and Jimin quickly grabbed his wrists and rapidly walked out of the room.

“So, sleeping beauty,” Yoongi began as he focused his attention on the girl, “finally managed to open those eyes of yours?” He didn’t get a response at that, just those green eyes blinking back at him. Her gaze followed his body as he moved towards the side of the bed and sat down, folding his hands in his lap. “Now that you decided to graze us with your conscious presence, I’ll let you in on what’s going to happen.”

“We’re going to ask you some questions and if you’re a smart girl,” he noticed her eyes twitching at that,  _ something to keep in mind _ , “then you will answer each question truthfully. If you don’t then we’ll take you to the basement, where we’ll repeat every single question and trust me, you don’t want to make us repeat ourselves.” This time her eyes didn’t twitch, but he saw something flicker over her gaze,  _ maybe she saw this as a challenge? _

He huffed. It’s been a long time since someone tried to really challenge him, well except the guys of course, they seemed to love pushing his boundaries these days. “JK, stand down,” Yoongi told the youngest, who still looked ready to pounce the girl any second. However, he was reminded of how well the boy listened to him as he backed down as soon as the words left his mouth.

The conversation only seemed to happen between him and the woman before him, but he felt the presence of Hoseok in the shadows and heard Taehyung move from foot to foot, energy always flowing. “How about you sit down?” He asked the girl, extending his arm to help her on the bed, but she just stepped down and squatted in the corner furthest from them.

“First question, what’s your name?” She didn’t answer, just looked around the room. He saw her eyes linger on the spot where he knew Hoseok stood, but they made their way to his before most would’ve even noticed. “Need I remind you that we don’t ask questions twice?” Again, no answer, just more stares. “Second question then, why did you kill Jaehyun?” A giggle was heard this time and a smile found it’s way on the girl’s face.

“Yeah? It was fun wasn’t it? Bet it felt really good to poison such a disrespectful asshole,” he leaned forward. The girl nodded with another giggle. It wasn’t a direct answer, but he figured it was as much as he was going to get at this point. He held three fingers up. “Third question, are you a member of Marco Polo?” 

She tilted her head and it reminded Yoongi of last night, of how innocent she made herself look while she was just giggling about murdering someone. Yoongi noticed that he was comparing her to his lovers. She seems to have a lot of different skills like Jungkook, is manipulative like Jimin, finds death a matter for giggles like Taehyung. He could go on and on, but he stops himself before ideas start forming in his head. 

_ We still don’t know who she is. Find that out first, then you can start daydreaming. _

“That’s all the questions I have for now, sweetheart, just three of ‘em.” Yoongi stood up and motioned for the rest of the guys to start leaving the room. “We’ll check in every few hours and see if you’re ready to answer them. If you don’t answer in the time frame we want, well, then you’ll get to see the fun we have downstairs.” He holds the doorknob and casts one last look to the girl, who’s still sitting in the same crouched position as she had been the entire time. Just as he’s about the close the door she speaks. 

“I’d still like a bowl of noodle soup, please.”

>...>

**Monday 8th of June, 2020**

Now they're here, many bowls of noodle soup later and still none the wiser on who she was, why she killed Jaehyun and if she was a present member of Marco Polo. Hoseok still hadn’t told them what he knew and the tension was rising up.

"I don't know when she's going to start talking, Yoongi. It's not like I'm some kind of wizard who can just compel her to answer," Jin harshly said back. He sighed and let his posture drop, slumping down in the chair. “Let’s just take her down to the basement, tell her that the time’s up and start the interrogation process. Like we have done with every person we’ve ever taken.” That last bit was directed towards Hoseok, who had pleaded with them to wait a couple of days instead of the usual few hours.

“Let me ask her.”

All their heads turned to Hoseok. He hadn’t been in the room the girl resided in since she had awoken. “Are you sure?” Yoongi asked. “I don’t know what you’re relationship with her is or was, but we won’t push you to talk to her, Hobi.” His gaze was soft as he focused it on the assassin, but he was only met with determined eyes. “I don’t even know if it’s going to work but I want to try it out before we take her down.”

“How sad, I was already looking forward to-” “Shut up, Taeyhung.” “Fine, fine, just do it now then so we can move on and get back to business. This bitch has been taking up way too much of our time,” Taeyhung grumbled as he stood up and left the room. A few chuckles went through the room. “Even after all these years his temper hasn’t changed one bit,” Jin said. “Eugh,” Namjoon groaned, “I know, at least he’s learned to use words to make his annoyance clear instead of attacking anyone who displeases him.” 

“I definitely don’t miss the weeks of getting stitched up by Wheein, almost daily.” Everyone laughed again at the mention of Jungkook’s memory, well all except for Hoseok who stood up and walked towards the door. “You’re really okay with questioning her, baby?” Jimin asked from his place on Namjoon’s lap. “Yeah, I’ll be fine Jiminie. Just come check if I’m still alive and kicking in about twenty minutes,” he grinned and made his way to the light room. 

His smile dropped quickly after that.

  
  


You heard someone knocking on your door and prepared yourself to go down to the basement. It already surprised you how long they tried to get answers out of you in a civil matter.  _ Probably has something to do with Hoseok. _ So it came as a bit of a surprise when you opened the door to be met with the one and only assassin.

For a few seconds neither of you said a word, just staring at each other, seeing the changes that eight years have brought upon the other. “Come to take me to hell?” Hoseok scoffed but the cold expression on his face remained. “No, I’ve come to talk to you.” “By talk you mean me answering the questions you already know the answers to,” you said. “Doesn’t that sound unlogical to you? I mean it is so much more work to-” 

Your sentence got cut off when Hoseok pushed you back into the room and, in your opinion rather dramatically, slammed the door shut. “It’s not fucking UNLOGICAL that I want to have a talk with the woman who left my entire being in pieces eight years ago!” He yelled into your face, tears already streaming down his cheeks. Just looking at you brought everything back, the good and the bad. The nights spend kissing your lips and stroking your hair. The nights spend screaming and sobbing in his hands until his throat was sore and his eyes were bloodshot.

“I thought you were dead, I mean I still do. My brain can’t even comprehend that your here right now, standing in front of me, breathing and talking. Talking like you never even died, like I never saw you die that day, crawling out from a burning car that was seconds away from exploding.” His voice broke while he talked about his memories. “I left that week, just like you did. I couldn’t stand seeing your family nor your bedroom. I grabbed my bags and got out before anyone even returned from the funeral, YOUR FUCKING FUNERAL.”

He was sitting on the floor now, looking at you with eyes that gave away how much it still haunted him even after all this time. This wasn’t how you wanted this to go. You didn’t want this at all. The day you ‘died’ was the day you blocked away all your memories of your time at Marco Polo, of all your struggles, but also all those days spend laughing and crying with him, your bodyguard, your sunshine, your Hobi. 

You joined him on the floor, sitting down next to him and putting your head on his shoulder, feeling it move as he took a few deep breaths. “I’ve always wondered what love would feel like, ever since I was a little girl, running around the garden and stumbling over my feet while I followed butterflies who were in the midst of a mating dance.” Hoseok chuckled softly at that, still sniffling and trying to get his breathing pattern in order. “The first time I felt something akin to love was when my brother started reading me bedtime stories, he always made sure to be in my room right when my bedtime was due. He started caring for me the way a parent should care for their child, he told stories about all the different kinds of love in the world and never failed to put in an ‘I love you’ every single day.” “Luca was pretty great,” Hoseok whispered absentmindedly. You nodded your head. “Yeah, he definitely was.”

“The second time I felt love it was another brotherly type, my brother’s best friend basically became my second brother, he was always a bit more lenient towards me than Luc and let me get away with shit a lot easier,” you laughed, thinking about all the trouble you got in. Your childhood wasn’t entirely made out of neglectment and sorrow, there were bits and pieces where you were just a normal kid, finding out that pranking your brothers with water and flower had its consequences.

“Jaebeom works under us now, has been working under Yoongi ever since Luca...” He didn’t finish the sentence. “You can say it, Hobi, since Luca passed away.” Your mind was so overwhelmed with all the memories that came crashing down that you didn’t notice the nickname falling out of your mouth. Hoseok swore his heart skipped a beat when he heard it. “I already knew that, btw,” you casually mention as you go on with your story, “I’ve been kind of working with them for a few years.” You didn’t explain further and he decided to leave it at that, it was a topic for another time. 

“So, you’ve only felt love two times in your 26 years?” He asked instead. “I thought so yeah,” you looked up at him, “until my uncle suddenly came up to me with this frightened twelve-year-old. I swore he was shaking on those skinny legs of his.” There was no laughter following your words as you had expected it would. He met your eyes, this time they were full of questions, unasked ones and ones that you never answered. “I really despised him at first, he was supposed to become my bodyguard,” you scoffed as your gaze fell to your feet, afraid of the emotions swimming around in his eyes, “, like I even needed one. Apparently everyone thought so and when I fell on my ass during our second meeting I didn’t provide him with evidence that would prove otherwise.”

Hoseok did laugh at that, the scène playing out in front of his eyes, it left a small smile on his lips as he focused his attention back on you. “Turns out the kid on skinny legs was very skilled and young y/n didn’t like that, she wanted to be like that. So, she started training and eventually they started training together. Of course seeing him all sweaty, strong and shining that bright smile of his didn’t really help her poor, teenage heart and she began crushing on him in secret.” He watched her hands draw patterns on the floor, something he remembered was a habit of hers when she was talking from the heart, often embarrassed by her own honesty.

“Eventually they both confessed during a sleepless night which turned into a wonderful dream. It was the first time she felt true romantic love, the one that gives you butterflies at first and slowly turns into this comfortable feeling you get when you’re near them. It changed into viewing their life as important as yours and wanting for nothing except their happiness.”

It was silent for a few minutes and then you suddenly took his face in your hands, cradling his cheeks as if they were made of glass. 

“I fucked up, Hobi, I messed up so bad but I had to do it. I had to get away before the ceremony and I can’t say I’m sorry because I wouldn’t do it differently if I had another chance.” Tears were now also running over your face, it felt as if a damn had been broken, every emotion found its way out of the confinements you put them in. “It just breaks my soul that I didn’t think about your happiness,” every sentence gets interrupted by deep intakes of air as you continue to sob. “I put my life over your own, I could’ve taken you or told you. I could’ve done something but I didn’t, because I couldn’t gamble with your life like that. I almost did die that day, the risk was never zero, b-but I-”

“You had to take it because otherwise you would still be stuck down there or,” Hoseok swallowed, “or you wouldn’t even be here at all.” You broke down more and he couldn’t take it anymore. Of course nothing was solved, this night opened wounds for him that never healed, but he saw that the same happening to you and just like you said. When you love someone you put their life, their happiness over your own and he could never stop loving you. Seeing you like this made him more upset and he just wanted to stop crying for a moment. 

So he lifted you in his arms and walked over to the bed, not even thinking twice before carefully laying you on his chest and pulling the covers over both of you. Before he pushed the button that would close the curtains and put out the lights, he looked the camera in the corner dead in the eye. 

“Her name’s Y/N Luna Rizzo, she is the daughter of Consigliere Rizzo. She killed Jaehyun because it was an assignment for Got7. On November 18th 2011 she escaped the mafia group known as Marco Polo by faking her own death.”

  
  
  


Across the hall Yoongi smirked as he twirled his whiskey around and watched Hoseok close his eyes on the monitor in front of him. Namjoon and Jin immediately started searching for any information they could possibly find about this woman. Jungkook had already left the room to go find Taehyung and Jimin made himself comfortable on Yoongi’s lap. “So what do we do now?” “Now we prepare ourselves for a war, just as Hobi predicted.” Jimin pouted as he inserted himself into the other two’s conversation. Yoongi’s eyes were still focused on the monitor, mind going through every single word the two sleeping lovers had said. He shook his head, thinking about all the shit that was waiting for them around the corner.

“Welcome back, Mamba."


	3. The Lee’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok pleads your case to the rest of the guys, meanwhile you try to figure out how you're going to go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So euhm, hey? I'm back from the dead. Don't know if anyone is actually still following this story, probably not. Anyways, I've recently been writing again and I just wanted to throw this chapter out there. It's not the best and highly un-edited, so it may change when I feel up to editing it. I just wanted to get through this part of the story. There will be new characters introduced and you get a teeny, tiny glimpse at Jimin's past.
> 
> There's also a lot of changes in perspective in this one, so tell me if it's really unclear!
> 
> That said, TW//mentions of accused mind manipulation/little space caused by trauma

“No.”

“What do you mean, ‘no’?”

“I mean that we’re not letting it stay here. I don’t want it in our fucking house.”

“Don’t you think you’re taking this a little too far, Taehyung? She’s a human being,” Hoseok says, annoyance clear in his voice.

“She’s the human being who faked her own death, broke your heart and left you behind with that awful family of hers. Then came back out of nowhere, only to kill someone right in front of the people who took your broken pieces and put you back together and now you’re asking us to let her into our home?” Taehyung raises his voice, almost yelling the question.

After last night's fiasco of who’s behind door number one, Taehyung went to sleep expecting to wake up to the girl tied up and ready to get thrown to the wolves. What he didn’t expect to see was his loved one’s listening to his Hobi asking if it was allowed to stay. Of course he didn’t agree and had to make his points very clear.

Hoseok sighs, “I know it doesn’t sound logical but you have to understand that this will be my only chance at closure. Tae, please,” he walks to his dongsaeng and grabs his hands, holding them delicately. 

“This is my Ha-Neul.” 

The younger’s eyes shoot up at that. “That’s not fair, this is a completely different story and you know that.”

“How is it different? You needed her to close that chapter of your life. I need Y/N to close mine.”

“Hannie didn’t have the skillset and connections to also end our lives, let’s start with that.”

Taehyung looks him in the eyes. “I’m just trying to protect us. There have been rumours going around surrounding an assassin-for-hire called Gemstone. I’m willing to bet it’s the same girl sleeping in one of our beds at this very second. Whoever you knew all those years ago is gone, she’s a threat now Hobi and I’m not comfortable with letting one even look at you guys. How do you think I feel about letting a threat stay in our home?”

“Shouldn’t we take her to Lee, before we decide on something that might not even be possible in the first place?” Jungkook asks. 

Yoongi nods and stands up from the table he was leaning on, he takes Hoseok’s hands from Taehyung, “I appreciate that you feel safe enough to share all that you have, but Jungkook is right. It’s one of the few rules the underground actually follows and you know this, doll.”

Hoseok’s face falls. “We’re really bringing her to Lee?”

“We have to, love,” Yoongi says. He cups Hoseok’s face in his hands and gives him a slow kiss, making sure that he knows this conversation was done for now. 

“Alright, let’s wake her up and take her to judgement day,” Jin says.

“Oh, she’s been up for quite awhile, took a shower, opened the door and has been looking for ways to escape for about as long as this conversation has been taking place,” Namjoon casually mentions while showing the footage on his tablet of Y/N walking around the hallways looking directly into the eye of every camera. 

… (crickets) ... 

“Ow! What was that for?” He says as he presses a hand to the place Jimin just smacked him up the head. 

“For not saying anything earlier, dumbass, you’ve just let her roam around for this entire time?”

“Well, I didn’t want to interrupt. It became quite emotional. Plus, she won’t find any-”

Namjoon is interrupted by the fire alarm going off. Loud and clear. Everyone rolls their eyes at him before running off to her last known location. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Eugh,” you grumble as you wake up with one hell of a headache, squinting your eyes against the sunlight streaming in from the open windows. You bury your head under the sheets.  _ Wait a minute… These are silk sheets, the ones at my home aren’t this fancy. _ You shoot up, cursing yourself when your headache starts acting up again. Your eyes are still shut tight against the sunlight shining directly on your face. Turning to the opposite side of the room you open them and see the closed door, remembering what happened last night. 

Hoseok’s breakdown, the crying, your breakdown, even more crying which ended up in a warm embrace.

You look around and see that the cause of said breakdown and embrace isn’t next to you in bed anymore nor is he present anywhere else in the room. The sheets are still warm when you lay your hand on the empty spot so it wasn’t a long time ago that he decided to get out. 

After taking a few minutes to fully wake up you move towards the door which you assume leads to the bathroom. Even if you’ve been here for over three days, according to the clock ticking in your head, you never went outside of the bedroom once, in fear of alarms going off or something happening that would lead to your untimely death. Now that Hoseok has been here and they probably got the answers they wanted, you feel like it’s safe enough to go out and if not then so be it. 

You let out a whistle at the sight that greets you. It must be connected to another room, because it’s huge. You spot the shower behind the bath, separated by a cream colored wall with a window,  _ a window! _ The bath is placed in the middle of the room. It’s definitely fancier than your bathroom at home.  _ Gosh, home. I really need to get back. What if they’re already gone-. _ You stop your thoughts before you freak out. The first course of action is to take a shower and get a clear mind. After all, it would be a shame to let something so beautiful go to waste.

The shower helped you clear your mind, it was no longer overworking itself with worry and anxiety. You didn’t scrub your skin red like you would usually do but instead tried to take care of the marks left from when you fought Blondie and from the shit they'd tied you up with.  _ They couldn’t have done a nicer job _ . 

Now that you’re standing in the walk in closet all your thoughts pass by peacefully in your mind, waiting for your permission to present itself to find a solution and create a plan. The first is what you’re going to wear, this closet has a ridiculous amount of clothing and if that’s not enough, you can see brands which you would only dare to think about in your dreams. Sure, you came from a rich background but your parents never really cared for your wardrobe, neither for your entire wellbeing if you were to be completely honest.

_ Okay, no, you’re not welcome. _

Shaking your head before that thought could develop any further, you take the first best thing you see, some, probably overpriced, sweatpants and a very comfortable looking cropped sweater. After drying your hair with the hair dryer in the bathroom you make your way to the door, carefully pushing down the door handle, waiting for alarm bells to start ringing or for guys wearing masks to jump out of the ceiling. Neither of those things happened.

You waited a few more minutes before opening the door and cautiously stepping into the hallway, scanning it for any possible threats. The hall was empty, no one in sight and your ears didn’t pick up a sound either, however, you did find multiple ‘hidden’ security cameras which you waved and smiled at. They must have 24 hour surveillance in this house, mansion, hide-out, whatever it was.

You were just about to head left when you heard yelling from that side of the house.

_ So, we’re definitely not going that way. _

Deciding to escape your captors for as long as possible you went right, searching for something that could help you escape or at least figure out the size of this house. 

Your scavenger hunt leads you to multiple doors that were locked, cupboards that hold few pictures of the residents and other useless things. 

Eventually you finally spot something useful. The small, but beautiful red box that held ~ the fire alarm ~. 

Your body automatically moves towards it, your finger pushing the button before you even realize it. The sound it makes shocks you out of the trance and you start giggling. 

After a few seconds you hear multiple footsteps coming towards you, trying to withhold your giggles, you look around and decide to play a game of cat and mouse. 

_ Let’s have a little fun boys.... _

  
  


-

  
  


“I swear Namjoon-ah if she escapes, you're going to be sleeping on the couch for the next two weeks,” Yoongi grumbled while trying to keep track of your whereabouts on the tablet. 

“You know she’s not going to escape, the house is sealed tight. Not a single door or window will open up for her, hyung.” Namjoon was walking casually, almost strolling, behind the rest of the group who were running around and sniffing, trying to find you. They reminded him of wolves going after their prey, he snorted at the idea.

Yoongi turned around in an instant. “You think this is funny?” 

“Yes, I do actually. You’re getting way too worked up over this. Jungkook will find her within five minutes and we’ll be on our way to Lee in about fifteen. So, yes, the way you’re all acting as if this is your life mission is quite funny.”

They stopped walking and Yoongi looked towards the rest of the guys, sighing deeply. “I hate it when you’re right.”

“I’m your right hand man which means that I’m always supposed to be right.”

“Still, doesn’t mean that I have to like it.”

“Even after ten years?”

“Especially after ten years, you’ve become insufferable.”

They both laugh at that, moving again when they hear Jungkook’s victorious yell of ‘Hah, I got her first!’.

  
  


-

  
  


Jungkook felt his feet glide over the floor as he sped after you. He was able to spot you within two minutes after finding out your location. Your giggles told him that you weren’t actively trying to escape, probably already knowing that they locked up the house, making your chances very, very slim. 

You were just being a brat. 

Running around the house and making them run after you like a couple of dads trying to capture their wild toddler. 

He had to admit the chase was fun and he reveled in the excitement that filled his body when he finally got close enough to capture you. 

Your screaming laughter filled the hallway as he grabbed you and threw you over his shoulder. He didn’t understand why you were being so easy and carefree while in the company of your captors. Were you really not afraid of them at all?

“Did you seriously think you could just escape like that?”

“Hah- of c-course not,” you wheezed out, going limp in his hold. “But I was rather bored after staying in the same room for three days, so I thought, let’s have some fun.”

“And this qualifies as a fun time for you?”

“Oh, definitely, though I thought you would find me sooner. I’ve been running around for awhile now.”

Jungkook cleared his throat while carrying you back to the living room. “Yeah, that would be RM’s fault.”

He saw Taehyung rounding the corner and grinned, “Hah, I got her first!”.

“Why the fuck is she wearing minie’s clothes?”

Jungkook shrugged and put you in the same chair as you were in yesterday, this time without all the constraints.

“I thought it’d be rather rude to go running around naked,” you said.

“You should’ve stayed in your room to begin with,” Taehyung sneered. 

“V, don’t be so grumpy,” came the voice of Jimin from the entrance, “besides, she looks absolutely edible in my set.” He walked over to him and threw his arms over his shoulders, nuzzling their noses together. 

Taehyung sighed but kept his mouth shut.

Jungkook didn’t understand how Jimin and you were on such good terms already. As far as he knew you only met each other that night of your capture. Jimin wasn’t one to trust quickly and he hadn’t explained why he was so kind towards u. 

The captain wasn’t sure about his stance on your stay with them. That’s one of the reasons why he wants to take you to Lee first. 

What use would it be to worry about your stay when you might die within the next few hours?

  
  


-

  
  


“So, what brings you here Agust?”

Yoongi looked over to where Taeyong was seated at his desk, a new boy on his lap as always. “Seems like you got over Jaehyun quite quickly, do you really not care for your subordinates Lee?”

Loud laughter resonated through the room as Taeyong patted the boys’ bottom to get him off his lap, standing up to walk around his desk and lean back against it.

“Not for him, no.” 

He spotted the girl they brought with them and seemed to brighten up.

“Ahw, did you get me a little feel-better-present?”

“I got you the assassin that killed your subordinate,” Yoongi said. He was already getting annoyed. He didn’t like the Lee’s, famous for their clubs full of pretty boys willing to fulfill all of your wishes. According to Taeyong every single one of them gives their full consent before they take them in and he knew this was true, heard it himself from Jimin. 

His face turned into a scowl, thinking about Jimin’s past always riled him up.

He stepped to the side and let Y/N get through. She didn’t seem to be very nervous for someone who’s life was in some psycho’s hands. 

They were all surprised to hear a high squeal from the boy standing behind Taeyong. He ran over to Y/N and all but jumped into her arms. 

“Gemmie!”

She laughed and lifted the guy up in her arms, holding him tightly.

“Hi, Markie, I hope he’s been treating you well.”

Taeyong scoffed. “Of course it’s you.”

“Are you not happy to see me?” 

She grinned, readjusting her grip on the kid and hiking him up further. 

“Can’t say I am, everytime I see your face one of my guys is dying somewhere in a ditch.”

“Seems like a you-problem. Where’s Doyoung? You two have got to get your guys in check.”

The doors behind them opened and the man himself came walking in, followed by two other guys. He looked up, seeing all the people in the room and sighed.

“What have you done this time, Tae?”

Taeyong gaped at his partner. “Absolutely nothing, I promise.”

“You really expect me to believe that when what seems to be the entirety of the inner circle of Bangtan is present?”

“Mommy, mommy! Look, noona’s here!”

Doyoung focused his attention on the kid, Mark, bouncing in the arms of Y/N and smiled kindly at the pair.

“That’s wonderful, baby. Do you mind going downstairs with Johnny?” 

“But noona just got here,” Mark pouted, hugging Y/N tighter.

“I know, sweetie, but we’ve got to discuss some adult things.”

“I’m six, that’s a big, adult age!”

Y/N laughed, releasing her hold on the boy and putting him down on his feet. 

“Yes, puppet, you’re a very big adult. But your mom’s right, I promise I’ll come back to talk to you soon. We can go to the fair or something, okay?”

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.”

Yoongi was starting to wonder how far your bond went with the Lee’s. Did they know who you really were? Why were they so chill with you killing multiple of their subordinates?

  
  


-

  
  


After Mark had gone with Johnny you were left alone once more in a room full of the men who were about to decide your faith.

“He doesn’t look six,” came a comment from RM.

Doyoung, who was now leaning back into the chest of Taeyong looked up sharply at him. Ever the picture of a fierce mother lion. “His mindset is, his body is nineteen for your information.”

“Wow. Didn’t think you’d actually go as far as mind manipulation Lee, thought you just kept it at naïve young teens.”

Before either Taeyong or Doyoung could say something you scoffed loudly. “You’re such a fucking asshole, do you know that?”

You turned to him, starting to get pissed off, not only at him, but at this entire situation. You’ve been gone from home too long, all for some bullshit reason and if they didn’t let you go right this second they were about to get it.

“I do actually.”

“Well, great that you're so self aware Einstein. Might do you some good to actually research shit and get aware of the hellish situations other people come from. Unlike what you and your whole operation seem to think, the Lee’s don’t let underage, naïve kids work in their clubs. They don’t force their boys to do something they don’t want to do.”

“I actually brought Mark here myself. After I found him locked in an abusive home,” you said, slowly losing control of where you were going, but they shouldn’t talk shit about the boys in this house, especially Mark.

Doyoung walked forwards and put his hand on your shoulder, calming you down. 

“You don’t have to defend us in front of people who won’t listen, they’ve made up their minds a long time ago,” he explained softly, looking over at Jimin.

“I know you came here because of the third order, but we’re not going to kill Y/N nor take her captive so she’s free to go. Now unless you’ve got some other business with her, I ask you to leave our territory at once.”

Yoongi nodded and walked towards the doors, signaling the rest of Bangtan to follow.

“You’re coming along as well, Gemstone, we’re not done yet.”

You sighed, turning to Doyoung and Taeyong, giving them a salut and walking after the King.

  
  


-

  
  


“I’m not getting into that car unless you’re going to drive me home.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes. They’ve been doing this for a good five minutes and his patience was running out. Yoongi wasn’t going to agree with you, neither was Namjoon and those two could be very difficult to persuade, so he did as he saw fit. He opened the car, went into the driver's seat and asked for your address.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Yoongi asked.

“This is going to keep going on until we’re all fat and bald, I’d like to live a little bit more before we get to that point. We’ll continue this conversation when we get to her home. So now, tell me, what’s your address?”

“You don’t already know that?” You tilted your head to the side, looking at each of the guys for an answer. When no one gave you one, you laughed.

“Oh my Athena, you really don’t. If you’re going to kill me, don’t do it there. I don’t want to scare the neighbours,” you said as you rounded the car and dropped yourself in the passenger seat, residing your address to Blondie.


End file.
